This
by entre-lagrimas-y-suspiros
Summary: Devil Wears Prada MirandaAndy. Sequel to Not the Same. Miranda comes back for Andy.


**Title:** This

**Fandom:** The Devil Wears Prada (film)

**Pairing:** Miranda/Andrea

**Warning:** Femmeslash

**Rating:** R

**Word Count: **1529

**Summary:** Sequel to Not the Same. What I hope is a nice resolution.

**AN:** I never do sequels because I think I'll fuck it up but it just came to me. I know if been writting to much so I'll stop now. Enjoy-Xio

This

Andy stopped mid stride as the lock of her apartment door unlocked itself. What the hell? It was past eleven at night and as far as she knew none had a key. She stayed there frozen half way to her bedroom where Mark slept soundly. The door opened and in walked the last person Andy had expected to see. Andy felt like someone had dumped a bucket of ice water on her, such was the effect Miranda Priestly still had on her. She was now wide awake, her mind racing for some explanation because surely Miranda was not standing a mere three steps away.

"What are you doing here?" She blubbered out before she could stop herself. It sounded way to accusatory even to her ears.

Miranda simply stood there letting her eyes travel Andy's body in that intense way that made you feel like she had x-ray vision.

"How did you get in?" Again it was out of her mouth before she could think better of it. It was Miranda's fault. How was she supposed to think rationally with Miranda looking at her like _tha__t_?

Miranda looked calmly at around the apartment and put her bag down on Andy's tinny dinning table. "I have a key."

"You gave me your key." Andy was really confused now, wasn't Miranda's key sitting at the bottom of her jewelry box at moment patiently waiting for its owner.

"I had a copy made." Mirada said while moving closer to Andy whose was again paralyzed by Miranda's eyes.

"Miranda…why are you here?" Andy's voice sounded small not because it was just a whisper but because of the fear Andy had of the possible answers.

"This." Miranda moved directly in front of Andy and cradled Andy's face and kissed her. This was kissing, Andy thought, real kissing and only Miranda knew how to do it properly. Only Miranda knew right combination of heat, passion, and longing. Only Miranda could use her lips to translate the message so that Andy knew just what Miranda wanted from her. Right now Miranda was asking for everything.

Andy pulled back. "Miranda" She breathed out her name almost reverently.

Miranda smiled one of those 'I got you right were I want you smiles' and walked towards Andy's bedroom. Andy was too mesmerized by the sway of Miranda hips to notices just what was going on until it was too late. Miranda stopped just inside her bedroom and looked back at Andy, full of ice and fury.

"What is that?"

"A man." Andy said in a feeble attempt to diffuse the sudden tension. Miranda didn't laugh instead her glare intensified.

"What is he doing _here_?"

"Oh…his my boyfriend."

Miranda walked back to Andy and didn't look a tinny bit pleased. "I don't remember giving you permission to have a boyfriend Andrea."

Andy eyes widen. "You left remember? You said you didn't want me and you left?" Andy became flushed as her anger rose. "You left _me_ and now you're asking me about permission to have a boyfriend. You really are too much Miranda." It was almost a scream. "You walked out of that door…" Andy point at the said door for emphasis "…six months ago."

"Well…"

"No Miranda. No. It wasn't yesterday or last month it was six months ago!"

Miranda was about to say something but was interrupted by Mark's appearance. "Andy? What's going on?"

Miranda turn towards the 'boyfriend' who was leaning against the doorframe in what she guessed was his version of sensuality. It left a lot to be desire as far as she was concerned. "You're being evicted."

"What…" Was all Mark got to say before Andy direct her anger at silver haired women who seem somewhat familiar to him.

"Miranda? Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" Yes Andy wanted her back, hadn't she been crying over it just the other night. But seriously did Miranda think she could just breeze in like nothing had happened?

"I'm simply letting your _lovely_ friend know that things have changed."

"My boyfriend you mean."

Miranda scowled. Why was the girl being so stubborn? "Not anymore."

"Umm…hello I'm still here." Mark interjected.

Miranda turn towards him, an 'I'm going to kill you and you wouldn't know what hit you' smile on her lips. "Yes. And we're wonder why?" Her tone might have been honey but her eyes told another story.

Mark looked upset. He hurriedly put on his jeans and shirt and grabbed his messenger bag. "You Know what Andy I think I'm gonna go now." He didn't wait for a reply and bolted out the door.

Andy starred at the door aghast, so much for the nice guy theory. "Great! Just great Miranda! That is the third relationship of mine you've ruined."

Miranda raised an eyebrow in question. "Third?"

"Yes third. You ruined my relationship with Nate, and Mark…"

"That's only two."

Andy looked at her with sad eyes. "You ruined us Miranda."

Miranda swallowed visibly. It was the first time Andy had seen her 'sweat'. "I know."

"You do?" Andy asked surprised since when did Miranda admit to fucking something up.

"That's why am here to fix us"

Andy could feel her eyes sting a bit, was she serious? Because is she was just playing with her again Andy didn't think she could survive it. "There is no us, Miranda. Not anymore."

Miranda gave her a small genuine smile. She grabbed hold of Andy's hand and kissed her. This time she was more deliberate than before applying enough pressure to make Andy gasp then took advantage of the opportunity by letting her tongue move sensually across Andy's bottom lip before moving in to dance with Andy's tongue. Andy pulled away when she felt light headed.

"You see Andrea there is an _us_." Miranda smiled triumphantly and Andy couldn't help herself and smiled as well. "Now that's settled there are things you and I need to discuss."

"Discuss?" Andy smiled wickedly.

"Well maybe discuss is an overstatement." Miranda smiled and Andy laughed as she let Miranda pull her into the bedroom.

Miranda pulled her close for a kiss. She had almost forgotten how small Miranda actually was. They were eye level even though she was barefoot and Miranda was still in her three each pumps. Andy wrapped her arms around Miranda's waist and kissed her way from her mouth to her jaw bone to that oh so perfect spot that turned Miranda into a quivering mess. Miranda moan and Andy thought there wasn't a sexier sound in the world.

"God I love you." She said before thinking. Andy pulled back a bit and asked a bit afraid. "You're not going to freak out about me saying that are you?"

Miranda focused on Andy as best she could and notice the fear behind the bravado. "No." She wanted to say more but she couldn't. Not yet.

"Good" Andy said before falling onto the bed. She watched Miranda toe off her pumps then take of her jacket, followed Miranda's fingers as they undid the buttons of her blouse which joined the jacket on the floor and then finally the skirt was discarded. Andy sat up a bit and tossed the oversized shirt she had on and watched Miranda lay down next to her.

"I've missed you." Andy whispers into Miranda's neck as she flicks her tongue over the smooth skin.

"Me too." Miranda half moans. Andy pulls back surprised. She moved to straddle Miranda's thighs and leaned forward supporting her weight on her arms.

"You did?" She asks sweetly as she begins to place kisses all over Miranda's face. Discussion was out of the question but Andy still needed some sort of understanding.

"Yes."

"How much?" She asked teasingly as she moves to kiss the valley of Miranda's breasts. She works on the bar until Miranda's breasts are free of their lace prison.

"A lot." Miranda croaks out.

"Did you miss me or the sex more?" Andy was starting to enjoy torturing Miranda. She had a lot of payback coming to her after the way she had left.

"Andrea..." Andy smiled at the longing in Miranda's voice. She licked her way up the side of Miranda's breast to her nipple, gave it a flick them stopped.

"Yes?" She prompted.

"You." Miranda barely breathed the word. Andy took the nipple into her mouth swirling her tongue around it then released it and move lower. She marked a trail of opened mouth kisses all the way to Miranda's cute belly button.

"Do you love me Miranda?" Miranda opened her eyes and looked directly into Andy's she wanted this to get across. She wanted Andy to be able to see it in her eyes, to see the truth.

"I love you Andrea Sachs. God only why but I do."

Andy felt her heart swell and moved up to kiss Miranda's lips. "I love you too."

After that there weren't many words said by either of them unless you count half coherent moans and sighs. Afterwards when Andy felt Miranda's sweaty body snuggle next to her Andy discover that this was it. Miranda Priestly was _it_ for her. She was the start and end of all her emotions and ambitions. She was the last person she would ever make love to and the only one she would ever love.


End file.
